Andy Nuttels
Andrew "Andy" Daniel Nuttels is a supporting character in the series. He is the first/second triplet in the Nuttels family and self-proclaimed "sportiest person in Elmore Junior High". Apart from his occasional egocentrism and narcissisim, Andy is actually far from being a stereotypical joke, with his love for dorky things and memes. History Andrew Nuttels was born almost simultaneously with his triplet sister Caroline, making it hard for the doctors to decide which one was born first. Their younger brother Cobby was born seven minutes later; Harry did see them a little before bidding farewell to his family. Apperance Andy is a Cocker Spaniel/Saint Bernard hybrid with an average build and messy chocolate brown hair. He resembles his triplet sister Caroline, and to some extend, his younger triplet brother Cobby, since they have the same fur pattern and ear shape. His attire consists of a burgundy sports jacket with a cream collar and sleeves, a brown short-sleeved shirt, midnight blue jeans and crimson sneakers. He has 4 toes (instead of three) at the right foot, revealed in The Finger. His alternative outfit consists of a royal blue, green and cream oversized top and gray capris. He often wears a powder blue onesie as pajamas. Personality Andy, unlike the stereotypical jock, is actually not as stuck-up, self-centered and popular as one might thing: while he does get along with most of his classmates (occasional arguments with other guys happening due to his competitiveness), he tends to hang out only with Caroline often. He loves football and is often seen playing it, and is generally good at PE and is extremelly passionate about sports of all sorts in general, but that doesn't mean he's a slouch either- he's just somewhat book dumb. He's rather dorky, adventurous and hyperactive (not as Caroline, though) and loves to travel around places. Andy also loves comics (mostly the new ones) and has a taste in memes, calling out people whenever he feels they use a meme in an outdated or stupid way - such as in ads. He can be a crybaby, especially when things don't go his way, and can be rather sensitive, stubborn and really not afraid to show it. He can act like a stereotypical jock, but very rarely and when he is not being aware of that. Relationships Caroline Growing up with each other, Andy and Caroline have always been inseparable. Their friendship is rather tight-knit, despite the fact they can constantly bicker and even argue at time, even over rather petty things. They have a lot in common, such as being competitive (to the point one would think they were worst enemies when they saw them playing any type of game), having a taste for sci-fi movies, comics and video games Darwin While not interacting with the Wattersons as much as he wishes (maybe except Purriana, whom he has a... complicated "love story" with, so to speak), Andy has a rather close friendship with Darwin. It started rather awkwardly, with Darwin defending Andy from getting his butt kicked by the Treehouse Girls by taking his hand and telling them "he's his". Andy, although baffled by the fish's way to protect him, thanked him. As their friendship went on, the two discovered things they wouldn't find out about each other if they weren't as close. Darwin and Andy would hang out usually whenever Gumball is gone. Purriana Saying that the relationship between Andy and Purriana is complicated is an understatement; no one is really sure whether they are (really/still) dating, not, frenemies, friends with an unhealthy obsession or downright enemies. Trivia * According to The Acceptance, he has good hearing senses, being able to her Cobby's unintelligible mumbling. * His voice sounds like Chowder in a deeper tone. * The real reason he wears shoes or socks is to hide his extra toe, not because he plays football. The only time he doesn't wear any footwear is when he takes a shower. * Andy's birthday is the earliest day on which Advent Sunday can fall, while December 3 is the latest. It is celebrated on the Sunday nearest to St. Andrew's Day, in the Western Christianity. Coincidentally, his real name is Andrew. *He's the leader of the Elmore High's football team. *As revealed in Happy Valentines?, Andy's false middle name is MarianHappy Valentines?, as Martha told him this at 6The Society (Fanon), and he was desperately to not tell anyone about this, because he considers it "too girly", mostly from Purriana. However, in the fanon version of The Society, Martha revealed that Marian is not his middle name. *He and Caroline share the same height. Gallery AndyN.png References Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Nuttels Family Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Nuttels Triplets Category:Gumbaverse